


Belonging

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harleen<br/>James/Remus/Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

He watched them climb into each others' beds late at night, his sharp ears hearing every catch of breath, and sometimes, he was quite sure, the slick sound as one or the other of them was breeched.  He couldn't not watch.  No matter how much it hurt.  No matter that he wouldn't have been able to choose between them.  He just wanted.

During the days, everything was normal.  They were Padfoot, Prongs and Moony, and everything was good.  They were the kings of the school.  But at night, it was only two, and every time, his heart broke, as a whispered voice said a name not his own.

So one night, stiff in bed, waiting for them to choose which bed to be in that night, he was alarmed to see both of them slip from their beds once Peter had started snoring, and head straight for him.  He could hardly pretend he'd been asleep.  They'd seen his face and knew he'd been looking.  Still, that didn't mean they knew, did it?

"Padfoot.  Prongs.  What's up?" he asked them softly.

Two equally evil smiles answered him.  Then there were lips on his own, and a hand snaking past the waistband of his pyjamas, and ohgod.  They wanted him.  Remus let himself melt into their touches, into their kisses, truly feeling wanted for the first time in his life.


End file.
